With the rise of networked computing systems, particularly in business settings, new tools have emerged that allow network users, or clients, to interact with one another in various ways. Email, for example is a ubiquitous communication means which allows text messages to be communicated selectively over a network. Similarly, instant messaging and text-based “chats” have proven popular tools for communicating textual information between network clients. More recently, audio communication has been used over digital networks, the best-known format being the “voice-over-internet protocol” (VoIP). Even video conferencing has been used over digital networks, to varying degrees of success.
Collaboration software, sometimes referred to as “groupware” is designed to allow multiple network users to work on a single project together from separate workstations. One version of such software is “NOTES” which is a registered trademark and product of Lotus Development Corporation, Cambridge, Mass. Another is “NETMEETING” which is a registered trademark and product of Microsoft Corporation, Redmond, Wash. The goal of these products is to allow conferencing between multiple network clients, and collaboration among those clients in which they interact to manipulate a target such as a document or “whiteboard.” However, while improvements have been made in these products, there are areas in which the ability of users to communicate or collaborate may be improved.